Positively Green
by pgrabia
Summary: House confronts Wilson about his 10 day challenge to find some lovin'.  Post episode fic for 7x12.  House/Wilson preslash.  SPOILERS for all seasons up to and including 7x12.  Crossposted at my journal and House Wilson at LJ.  Warning: sexual concepts.


**Title: ****Positively Green**

**Author: ****pgrabia**

**Disclaimer:** House M.D., its characters, locations and storyline are the property of David Shore, Bad Hat Harry Productions and the Fox Television Network. All Rights Reserved.

**Genre(s): **AU, Angst, drama, Pre-Slash

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **G. House, J. Wilson, OC / House-Wilson preslash.

**Word Count: **Approx. 850

**Warnings: ****Spoilers** for all Seasons and episodes up to Season 7 episode 12.

**Rating: **NC-17(M)

**Author's Notes:** Written for Dee Laundry's "Ten-Day Challenge". Spoiler Warning: Up to and including 7x12.

Ten days were up and Wilson still hadn't gotten laid. That meant House had come to mock berate him in the meantime. Despite what people thought about him, he did care about his best friend and what happened to him.

House banged on the loft door with his cane several times receiving no response within but he knew Wilson was home. He was reaching for his key when he heard the lock click and the door opened. Wilson was still in his bathrobe; his hair was disheveled, his lips red and swollen and there was a strawberry red tell-tale bruise on his neck. House leaned in and sniffed Wilson without hesitation. Yup, he smelled like cum.

"Well, you cut it close," House told him as he barged into the loft before Wilson could stop him, "but you didn't let me down."

"Uh, House," Wilson began to say, rubbing the back of his neck. He left the door to stand face to face with House, blocking his further advance.

"Wait!" House said, a sly smile crossing his lips. So Juliet was still there. Excellent. House felt relief flood him. "She's still here? Well, I hope she's not a working girl. Overnighters get pricy."

"House," Wilson said, "this isn't a good time—"

"So where did you hook up with her?" the diagnostician asked, trying to figure out if it was someone at work or someone who was a complete stranger.

Wilson opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he and House both heard shuffling coming from inside, but who it was House couldn't tell from the foyer. The sound was getting closer and Wilson's reaction was fascinating. His body stiffened, his brow creased with concern and all of the blood abandoned his face.

However, House's reaction to who it was that walked up behind his best friend outdid him.

"Hey." The deep voice belonged to a tall, blond Greek god wearing a pair of Wilson's pajama bottoms and nothing else. "James I can't find my boxers—oh, shit. Sorry. I'm sorry to interrupt."

House was speechless at first, his eyes moving from Adonis to Wilson. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he didn't like it. It had nothing to do with the fact that Wilson's bed partner was a man. It didn't even have anything to do with the fact that Wilson had hidden this aspect of his life from him for God only knew how long. No, it was something much more primal and basic, the monstrosity within that House knew but had never entertained with such intensity before.

Jealousy.

"Uh, I think they're…in the kitchen," Wilson murmured to his lover softly, his eyes not leaving House's face. Adonis was smart enough to know that he should disappear stage left if he knew what was good for him and did. Neither doctor even noticed at that point. House's eyes were fixed on Wilson's, his stunned expression being replaced by something far darker.

"I would have told you…" the oncologist offered half-heartedly but his voice trailed off as he shrugged one shoulder. They both know that he wouldn't have voluntarily.

"When? When you brought him to the hospital Halloween party next October?" House demanded, his voice low but edgy. His mouth was dry, like it was stuffed with cotton; he was unaware of the fact that his hands were clenching and unclenching repeatedly but Wilson was.

"It…was a surprise to me, too," the younger man told him, stammering slightly; another lie, another lame response. Wilson shifted on his feet uneasily. House's next question nearly floored him.

"Why not…me?"

Wilson was astonished, the speechless one now. He seemed unable to answer—or unwilling. House wasn't certain which. He wasn't certain about anything except the burning in his chest and a sense of incredible loss.

"Forget that," House told him so softly that Wilson had barely heard him. House turned around and limped quickly for the door, which had been left open when Wilson had moved to stand between House and the entry to the apartment proper a few minutes before. His foot was over the threshold when Wilson's voice stopped him.

"You were too important to me to risk losing, House."

House turned back to look at him incredulously. He swallowed back the sob that wanted to betray him by escaping.

"Well that worked out well, didn't it?" he sneered, wanting to hurt the oncologist as badly as he was hurting. He turned back around and headed for the elevator. House didn't see the look of pain on his former best friend's face before the latter quietly shut the door.


End file.
